Forgiven
by TMNTgrl
Summary: Post '07 movie oneshot. Two brothers converse on what they really think about what happened that rainy night on the roofs. Rated for minor language. Feed the hungry author!


**_A/N: This is what happens when I watch movies and think about them way, way, WAY too hard. Anyway, just a random little oneshot I wrote in like...20 minutes. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?_**

* * *

**Forgiven**

"Leo?"

Leo opened one eye, snapped out of his meditation. "Hmm? What is it, Raph?"

"Just . . . wondered what you were doin', I guess."

"You guess? Hmm." Leo closed his eye again.

"Okay, fine. I had somethin' to ask you."

The eye snapped open. "Go on."

Raph leaned against the wall uneasily, flicking out one of his sais. "You forgive me, don't you?"

"For that? Yes, of course."

"That's what I don't get!" Raph suddenly burst out. "I was two inches from putting this sai right through your eye! I left you too exhausted to beat off those Foot and the generals! And-"

"And you came back."

"Say what?"

The eye slowly closed again. "You heard me scream. Yes, I was tranquilized, but there was still some half-conscious haze. And I heard you shouting for me. You told me to hang on, that you were coming."

"You heard that?"

Both eyes opened that time. "Let's just say that when you yell, you make yourself heard."

Raph smiled sheepishly. Leo chuckled. "When I heard that, I knew you were coming. I knew you'd come for me, no matter where I wound up." He unfolded his legs. "It's . . . just as much my fault anyway."

"Psh. I started the fight. Ain't your fault I'm a hothead."

"No, it . . . I was getting pretty heated too. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"What?"

"That I'm better than you."

"Aw, I would'a jumped to fight if you'd said that or not. My sais were comin' out either way."

"That was my mistake," Leo murmured. "I drew steel, and that only told you that I wanted to fight."

Raph blinked, startled. He hadn't realized how much blame Leo was placing on himself.

"I could have stopped that battle," Leo continued quietly. "If I would have just kept talking, just kept my swords where they belonged . . ."

"I . . . didn't mean to break 'em, y'know."

"Hmm?"

"Your . . . swords. I didn't really mean to break them. It just kinda . . . happened."

"And it startled me long enough . . ."

"And I saw the opening and took it."

Leo rubbed his chin meditatively. "That's . . . not half bad, actually."

"Really, I was just as startled as you."

"And you still moved first before I was done staring at my busted swords. Not bad."

"I didn't scare you, did I? I mean . . . I . . . I saw the way you were staring up at me . . ."

"Mmm . . . well, not exactly scared. Startled, definitely, and pretty shocked. More of a 'what the heck are you doing' than freaking out. I was more curious as to what you were gonna do next." Leo chuckled. "You put me in my place; that's for sure."

"Still, I shouldn't have-"

"Oh, come _on_, Raph. 'And more importantly, I'm better than you'. I at least deserved _some_ whupping for saying something so stupid."

"Okay, okay, I'll admit, hearing you say that did kinda piss me off. Well . . . piss me off more, anyway."

"Still . . . I really did provoke you into starting the fight."

"No way. I made the first move."

Leo stood up, one hand coming to rest on his sword. "Did you, now?"

* * *

Don's mind snapped away from his work when he heard the harsh grunts and clangs coming from the dojo. "Um, I've got a wire short out to take care of; please hold!" He flung down the headset and hurried to the dojo, meeting up with Mikey along the way. "Leo! Raph!" Don shouted.

The two older turtles had blades locked, and, as Don and Mikey watched, Leo gave a light twist of his wrists, knocking the sais away.

"Guys!" Mikey cried. "I thought you were past all this, dudes; seriously!"

"What?" Leo said, sheathing his blades. "We were sparring."

"Oh," Don and Mikey chorused.

"We . . . thought you were," Mikey began.

"Ah, that is," Don stuttered.

Leo chuckled; so did Raph. "Voluntary, controlled fight," Raph said. "Don't worry."

Don and Mikey left. Leo handed Raph his sais.

"Well," Leo said, "now I know how to break that lock- so don't bother trying it again!" He winked. "Thanks."

"No prob. Leo, I got one more question."

"Hmm?"

"How did you _not_ figure out that I was the Nightwatcher? I looked like a big freakin' metal turtle!"

"Just . . . wasn't paying attention, I suppose."

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"_Casey_ figured it out without a hitch!"

"Ooh . . . ouch."

"And we call you the wise one."

Leo grinned wryly. "Wow . . ."

"Really. Big shell, three fingers. 'Sides, didn't you recognize my hand-to-hand style up on that roof?"

"Again, just . . . wow. I feel like an _idiot_."

"Ah! So you finally agree!"

Leo smirked. "Ooh, you are so gonna get it!"

They went down in a playful, tussling tangle. After ten minutes of struggle, Raph succeeded in pinning his brother firmly.

"Leo, tell me again, what was that little comment about 'more importantly, I'm better than you'?"

* * *

**_A/N: Well, hope you liked! R and R please; thanks for reading!_**


End file.
